


Be Careful What You Wish For

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Written for the March Madness Last Line First Line Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Madness Last Line First Line Challenge

“Giles, at this point, nothing new about you shocks me anymore.” Buffy was remarkably calm about their current situation. “Honestly, I’ve seen it all.”

 

“I highly doubt it,” he muttered, doing his best to hide behind the curtain, the blush rising up his naked chest to his cheeks.

 

Water streaming from her hair and clothes, she asked, “How did this happen anyway?”

 

“I-”

 

Wide eyes met his. “Did you, uh, make some sort of wish?”

 

Caught out, he frustratingly exclaimed, “Oh, bloody hell!”

 

“You _wished_ for me to to join you in the shower???”

 

Apparently he could shock her still.


End file.
